The Story of the Raven
by Dreaminalldaylong
Summary: Authors note: Raven has been my inspiration since I was a little kid so I thought I should tell her story the way I see it. I do not own the Teen Titans. Still not finished Arella just had Raven and she's freaked by her mystical power and destiny to come. What will happen can she defeat her destiny? or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of the Raven**

Chapter 1 The Birth of a Savior

It was a dark night in Azarath as it always is. Azarath is a silent peaceful planet yet, something dark was gonna happen tonight. Arella Roth who was human was in labor giving birth to the savior or destructor of the world yet they didn't know that. Arella was screaming "GET HER OUT OF ME! NOWWW!" and a minute later a little greyish pale skinned baby girl with lavender hair and beautiful lavender eyes appeared with a red chakra stone on her forehead. Her name is Rachel Roth but, call her Raven. Arella was joyed that she finally had a daughter but was also troubled about her presence in this dimension. She knew something bad had come but couldn't believe it came from a little baby but, yet she didn't know who she would grow up to be. A couple nights before Rachel's birth Rachel's father Trigon slipped into her dreams. He threatened Arella saying that "Our daughter will become the destruction of the world and you cannot stop it. This is her destiny and she will fulfill it even if I must force it onto her." She had been trying to fight off his plans for their daughter for a while but, all the running in the world would keep this from finding her. Arella then thought back to that moment in time and was scared not only for herself but, for her daughter and for what Azarath her home would become.

She sought out the help of the monk Azar. He was a highly respected and well- reserved monk n the temple of Azarath. Azar can help me I know he can. He helped me when I was at my lowest and now he will help my daughter control her destiny. She hurriedly went to the temple to plead for Azar's help. The temple was a great big stoned gothic church with sharp points and edges but, it also had a sense of peace and harmony surrounding it. It was a safe haven to her it was where she ran when she had lost everything. It was her second home after her whole accident with Trigon. She had confided to Azar a couple months back stating that the baby she was carrying was in fact half human and half demon but, the demon was darker than evil itself. It was Trigons daughter.

She arrived a few minutes later out of breath and crying. She knocked on the grey stoned door pleading "Azar please I need your help its Raven she was finally born." Right away the temple doors opened to her plead. Azar comes into view and says "Come in my child I have been expecting you all day". Once inside it was practically like a palace. It had black and white marble flooring with gold trim all around them with old-fashioned domed ceilings that must have been seventy feet tall. Right away Arella could sense that Azar was troubled. In a troubled thought of mind Azar says "Arella your child is very dangerous I've been meditating all day sensing a twinge of darkness coming into the world. Now it has come to me and it is your daughter." Arella begging now says "Please help her she's just a child you can keep her here in the temple away from all the dangers of the outside world. You can teach her to control her power and her destiny. I know you can and if you won't I'll find someone who will". Arella calm down you just had a child and you're already freaking out. We know about her destiny and we plan on keeping it away for as long as possible. I'll look after her I promise just try to calm down and relax. I will train her vigorously throughout her adolescence. This is going to be very hard on you and especially Raven. So just spend the rest of the night with her because after tomorrow you'll have barely any contact with her. Let alone her getting to know you. So just rest with her our training will start tomorrow and with that Azar walked down the corridor into the blackness that swallowed him. She thought to herself "My angel Raven I love you and don't forget that. No matter what I'll be here for you but, for now you'll be spending most of your time with a nice man named Azar. He will be your mentor and supporter. So just listen to him and you'll be just fine. I love you". All of a sudden she gets a spark in her head but it wasn't from herself. A small thought came to her head it was a weak soft voice "I love you to mommy" and with that Arella was astonished and surprised. She was only a few hours old and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She's a fighter she got that from her father but, she's gonna need all the power she has in order to keep this destiny away. "Good luck to you my daughter I hope you succeed in your battle and I will be waiting the day you banish your father from this dimension". With that Arella handed her daughter who was only a few hours old but yet, stronger than ever to an orderly and hurried out the door because if she would've stayed she knew it would only weaken her daughter. That was one of the biggest sacrifices she has ever made and planned on keeping her word to make sure Raven had the best possible outcome to take on her father, Trigon. She would take him down and she knew that for a fact in both her mind and heart. After this thought she was happier with her choice and happily left knowing that her child would be safe and well protected and cared for even though she would not be there for her physically and mentally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Training Begins

It's a few years after Raven is born she is now three years old which marks the day she starts training. Even though she is only three she has major responsibility. She knows it's up to her to keep the dimension safe but, she didn't know that she could also destroy it.

Now Raven was in her room thinking over different books she had read. Her room had dark purple walls, with only a black desk, candles, a giant bookcase, and a beautifully carved bed with a raven shaped at the headboard hanging over the mattress. Even though she was only three she had developed advanced mentality skills. This meant that she a wide variety of vocabulary, adapt reading skills, and thought processes higher than anyone could imagine. She has read over 2,000 books in her lifetime including many genres from horror and sci-fi to action and adventure but yet, her favorite was mystery. When she read a mystery book it just flowed through her as if she was part of the book. It was one of the only joys she could enjoy. Now that she was three her training became a necessity. She could no longer feel the joys of life as you and me, she would hardly ever have any contact with the outside world, and most importantly she couldn't feel, show, or emote any emotions what so ever. She was in the middle of a new novel called The Spell of a Warrior whenever she had a small voice inside her head come to show. It was soft but stern "Raven meet me in main room now please". After she heard this she put a bookmark in the place she left her book and went down to the main room.

She arrived in the main room. The main room was were mostly meditation and reading is conducted. This makes very good sense to Raven because on the outer wall was a wall full of windows looking over Azarath. On each section of the window was a small pillow resting underneath for meditation purposes. Surround the walls around was a vast selection of books that covered every inch of the wall Raven could see. She then saw Azar who was sitting and meditating in front of the giant window which looked out over Azarath. Raven came in to feel a giant psychological barrier. "Azar what is this? This is scaring me." Said a frightened little Raven. "Raven this is step one to your training process relax this is just one reason you must control your emotions". Suddenly different emotions run through her veins. First, its anger, then guilt, after that happiness, and the emotions kept coming one after another. "Azar please stop I…I ca..ca..can't TAKE IT!" and with that a rush of power waved over her and sparks of black energy came from her body shattering lights, glasses, and anything close by. After about a minute of pain and anguish she feels somewhat powerful or even in control. Then something out of the blue cut off this rush she felt. She looked around but, all she saw was blackness. She was wondering what was happening then she saw the light. She was drawn to it but, on the other side there was a corridor. It felt like a connection she felt almost as if there was a cord between her and the corridor. Out of nowhere there came a voice "You think you can stop me? Try and I will watch you fail and crumble at your sad attempts". "RAVEN COME BACK ITS JUST A DREAM". She was broken out in a sweat. Azar was sitting right next to her. "Now my child you know why you must control the power you have inside of you and with that we must begin the first steps of your training". "Fine do whatever you have to do" said a begging Raven "But please **never** let that happen to me again. Do you promise?" Azar sat quietly sat and pondered this idea for a few minutes then he spoke "I cannot make any promises but, I will try everything in my power to keep you in control". And with that they began their training.

The first step to your training and the basis of your power is to control your emotions. This will be very hard even for you. If you cannot control your emotions your power will become unpredictable and uncontrollable. First thing that I will teach you is how to meditate. Meditation is a key in the balance between you and your emotions. It can calm you down and let all your worries go away but, before we can practice this you must create your own incantation. This is vital to you this is what you'll call on in order to summon your power. When you choose this it must have a special meaning to you . So before you blurt one out go and think about it. Tomorrow meet me back here and we will start meditating. With that Azar walked out of the room leaving Raven standing in the middle of a golden compass.

She walked back to her room to give thought to this question Azar had opposed to her. She thought about what had made her strong for the past three years and right away she knew one thing and that was Azarath. She also used the word metrion since she was the balance in the middle of the life and death of her people. Zinthos came from a quote in one of her books since novels are all that have been there all her life. With knowing she had completed her mantra she fell into graceful and deep sleep.

The next morning she met Azar for breakfast and she told him what she had come up with. Why yes my child this is very well thought of and with this we may now start your training. After you get cleaned up meet me in the main room for mediation 101. With that on her mind she could let a load of worry off her chest but, now she was thinking to herself. "It's now time to focus Raven you know what is to come and you need to prepare for this if you have any hope of beating…him" and with that she ran off to the bathroom to clean up and begin her vigorous training.

**a/n: Please leave any review be good or bad. Let me know what you would like to see and just keep in mind this is the first story I have practically ever written. **


End file.
